


You Look Just Like Your...

by TheCheshireBat



Series: Mythic Alley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: Harry had had enough of hearing he looks like his father. So he does something about it. Severus has been gone for eight years, and wants to know who the red head next door is.This is my first attempt at writing anything. I'm sorry it's trash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the story and characters created by J. K. Rowling.
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get back to writing! I had a wedding in the family, and then Thanksgiving, so I got distracted.

Harry sat in the salon chair looking at himself in the mirror. His two best friends were behind him, holding hands and looking at him with some concern. He tried to smile at them but it came as more of a grimace. The stylist came around the corner carrying a small bowl and brush. “All set to become the new you?” she said in an overly cheery voice.

 

Harry silently nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. He heard Hermione take a deep breath, and knew exactly what she was about to say. “Stop, Hermione. I'm absolutely certain I need to do this. After everything that's happened I can't continue looking like my father. It's time for me to be just Harry. Just Harry.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Alright, Harry, you know that Ron and I are here for you no matter what.”

 

“That's right, mate! Even if you look ridiculous we'll still love you. Ouch! Hermione! Stop kicking me!”

 

That did it. Harry opened his eyes and laughed. Everything was going to be brilliant. “I'm ready Bridgette. Get rid of this hair.”

 

Bridgette flashed a bright smile and flung a cape over Harry's shoulders. He really was ready. He'd thought about this long and hard for several months. Every day he got closer to his birthday he grew more and more panicked. The older he got, the more he looked like his father. But his father never lived to see 25, and he didn't want to think about that anymore. He didn't want to look in the mirror every day and wonder if this is what James would have looked like when Harry was a boy. It hurt too much. So Harry had decided to change his hair. At first he thought about going blonde, but that brought too many images of _another_  blonde idiot. Next he'd considered a lovely brown, like Hermione's, but quickly tossed that idea feeling like it was still too close to what he already had. Then he'd had the brilliant idea to go red. The Weasley family had always told him he was like family to them, why not look like he really fit in? So he'd asked Ginny where she got her hair done, and made an appointment with Bridgette.

 

An hour later Harry was looking in the same mirror at a completely different person. His usually pale skin seemed to have a new glow to it, his eyes were bright green and shining, and his hair was a wonderful deep shade of red. Not quite as gingery as the Weasleys. This red was almost too dark to be natural, but that didn't really matter in the wizarding world. Harry couldn't wait to go into work tomorrow and introduce the new look to the world.

 

******

 

Severus walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with purpose. It had been 8 years since he'd stepped foot in wizarding London, but he'd be damned if he let the stares and whispers around him upset him.

 

After the Dark Lord had been defeated Severus managed to drag himself to the hospital wing at Hogwarts before collapsing. He slept for 7 days and woke to a frantic Poppy Pomfrey pouring potions down his throat. Once she was sufficiently convinced he wasn't going to pass out again any time soon, she fetched Minerva and Kingsley. Severus told them how he'd been prepared for multiple ways for the Dark Lord to kill him. After he'd given Potter his memories and watched the boy run away to save the world, he had taken the antidote to Nagini's venom. Severus spent years collecting her venom and testing different potions to neutralize it. He wasn't sure the final product would actually work, but he wasn't going out without a fight. Thankfully it worked. He was alive, and healing quickly.

 

Kingsley assured him that as the new Minister for Magic, and with Harry's testimony, that Severus was free and clear of all charges against him. Minerva offered the potions professor position, but Severus declined. For the first time in his life he felt free to do whatever he wanted. As soon as Poppy told him he was well enough to go, Severus gathered his belongings, and left.

 

He spent 8 precious years in near solitude, creating new potions, and conducting important research. Then out of nowhere, a strange owl appeared at his window with a very interesting letter. A new road was opening up in Diagon Alley, and the city planner wanted _him_ to open an apothecary.

 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I have recently been appointed city planner for Diagon Alley, and am proud to say that we'll be opening a new section of shops in the coming months. We're hoping to cater to a younger crowd with these businesses, and believe that you would make an excellent addition to our community. I have the perfect space set aside for your shop, with everything you would need to start your business._ _Please send your response with any questions within 2 weeks of receiving this letter._

 

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_City Planner for Diagon Alley_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stretched his arms over his head and looked around his shop. Mythic Alley was set to open in 6 weeks, and Harry was ready. He had been extremely sceptical when Draco cornered him at Luna and Neville's house warming party.

 

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

 

“Calm down, Potter I'm not going to eat you, although I could if you want.” Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Cut it out, Draco!” Harry was blushing all the way into his hairline.

 

The Slytherin just laughed. “Sorry, Potter! It's just too easy to get you. Alright, let's get down to business. They've made me city planner for Diagon Alley.”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relax. “Yeah I heard about that. Congratulations. What's that got to do with me?”

 

“Longbottom tells me you made all of the pastries for this little shindig.” He gestured around them at the tables weighed down by food.

 

“Yeah. I like to bake, is that bad?”

 

Draco laughed again, “No, you idiot! They're _incredible!_ I want you to open a bakery on Mythic Alley. I think you have the skill and talent, and I'm tired of The Prophet speculating on what you do with your time. So. Will you do it?”

 

“Merlin, Malfoy! I know we let the past go but I never thought we'd be having this discussion. You really want me to open a bakery?”

 

“No, Potter. I was joking. I hate you and all of these disgusting tarts.”

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh. “I watched you eat 3 of the blueberry tarts! Can I have some time to think about it? I've never considered having my own shop. I want to talk to Hermione and Ron, too. See what they think. Oh! I've seen the plans for the new street. Where would my shop be? I thought they were all spoken for.”

 

“Well they were all taken, but Mr. Butterman changed his mind about opening a bakery when his daughter got pregnant. He's going to take care of her spawn while she works. Absolutely ridiculous if you ask me. You'd take the shop set aside for him. It's on the corner next to the apothecary.”

 

Harry stood silently for a moment thinking it over. This was a really wonderful opportunity. He had actually been talking about doing exactly what Draco was asking him to do for a while. He had just been to afraid of failing to follow through. “I'll let you know by Monday.”

 

Draco gave a full faced grin at that. “Wonderful! I'll be waiting for your owl.” And with that, he turned and disappeared in the crowd.

 

Hermione and Ron had been far more excited than Harry had thought they'd be. They both loudly proclaimed that he was doing this, and wouldn't hear anything else on the matter. So here he stood, at the front of his bakery wondering how he'd got so far in such a short amount of time. Mythic Alley was now only 3 weeks from it's Grand Opening, and every shop on the street looked almost complete. Except for the apothecary next door.

 

Harry leaned on the counter and wondered when his neighbor would make an appearance. They were running out of time.

 

******

 

Just as Harry was wondering when his neighbor would arrive, the fireplace in the apothecary flared to life. Severus stepped out of the green flames, and dusted off his robes. He was eternally grateful that Draco had allowed him to use the floo, he'd had just about enough of the public for one day. He didn't think he could handle any more ‘excitement’ today, or even this week. The floo was keyed in to him, and only him, which suited Severus just fine.

 

Taking in his surroundings, Severus quickly shot a spell at the front window allowing him to see out, and the outside to see only their reflection. He remembered muggles calling it a two-way mirror. He knew he would have to deal with the surrounding business owners eventually. He just wasn't ready today.

 

Draco hadn't been lying when he said the shop had everything he would need to open a fully functioning apothecary. There were shelves lining the walls, with a couple rows set up along one side. The walls were a stark white, that would have to change immediately, and the floors were a dark polished wood. He walked behind the dark granite counter into the back work space. This space was clearly magically enlarged to hold one wall of shelves that were stocked with potions ingredients, and tables along 2 walls with various sizes and materials of cauldron. This was the most lavish potions lab he'd ever seen. He was starting to think his godson wasn't being entirely truthful about the previous tenant. It looked as if Draco had set this space up according to the lab of Severus’ dreams. Damn the boy for having such a good memory. He'd thank him another day.

 

The potions master removed a trunk from his pocket and enlarged it with a wave of his wand. He started carefully placing his personal potions ingredients on the shelves with the others, and sending vials of completed potions onto the storage shelves. He figured he could complete this task today, and worry about the decoration of the shop tomorrow. It was getting late, and he wanted to rest soon.

 

******

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry was finishing a batch of bread when he heard the bell above the front door. Wondering who would be coming in so early, he grabbed a clean towel and headed for the front. Standing at the counter was his one time nemesis looking clean, pressed, and hungry.

 

“Morning, Sunshine. What can I do for you today?”

 

Draco looked up from where he was pulling off his gloves. “Circe's tits! Potter, what have you done to your hair!”

 

Harry tugged on his fringe, “Is it awful? You know Ron and Hermione won't tell me the truth. I swear they'd say I looked splendid if I shaved my head and called myself Mr. Clean.”

 

“Who is Mr. Clean? I don't know, Potter. Give me a minute. This is just a huge shock. I was not expecting this today.” Draco circled Harry slowly, even grasping Harry's chin to turn his face. “Actually, Potter, I really like it. The red looks fantastic on you. If anyone asks me I'm telling them you look even more like a troll than usual, though. Can't let anyone think I've grown soft.”

 

“Oh shove off, Malfoy!” Harry laughed while slapping Draco's hand away. “Why are you here so early?”

 

“What? Oh, right, first I want a blueberry tart as payment for this shock. Second I want to know if your new neighbor made an appearance yesterday.”

 

“You and the tarts. People are going to start complaining if you get fat, Malfoy.”

 

“You shut your blasphemous mouth. I will never be fat. I'm absolutely perfect!” He ran his hands through his hair as if to make sure he was still perfect.

 

“Right of course, Draco Malfoy could never be anything but immaculate. It would make it a lot harder to pull at that fancy club you like so much. Now, before you kill me, no I never saw or heard the tenant next door yesterday. Are they finally moving in?”

 

Draco gave a final tug on the sleeves of his robes and glared at his former rival. “Yes he's finally moving in. And like you, he's decided to live in the flat above the shop, so I'm surprised you didn't hear anything. Then again, he always was dreadfully silent. Sneaky bastard.”

 

Harry moved to the kitchen while Draco was talking and put 2 blueberry tarts into a box. His curiosity was killing him, but he wasn't going to press Draco for answers. His mysterious neighbor hadn't wanted Draco to tell anyone anything about themselves, except Harry knew now that it was a man. “I'll keep an eye out for him today. Do you think I should go over with a welcome basket? You seem to know him, what sort of pastries would he like?”

 

Draco was quiet for a moment. Harry almost thought he wasn't going to answer at all. “Hmmm, I really don't know, Harry. He's an extremely private person. Your pastries are delightful, though, maybe that would help ease some of the tension that's sure to arise. Yeah. Take him a welcome basket, but wait until tomorrow. I'm going to talk to him when I leave here, and he'll probably not want company for the rest of the day. Well. I'm off! Lots to do before the grand opening. See you soon, and thanks for the tarts.”

 

Before Harry could ask what exactly he was supposed to take to the mystery man, Draco was out the door with his box of tarts. He was left feeling even more confused about his neighbor than ever before. An extremely private person, who hates company, and would need a gift to ease tension? Harry was sure it was a Slytherin, but couldn't decide which one it could possibly be. Well, nothing he could do about it right then. He'd just finish his baking for the day, and then head out for an adventure with the Weasleys.

 

******

 

Severus knew the moment Draco came through the door of the shop. He felt the wards shift to give him entry. He finished placing the barrel full of lacewing flies, and made his way out of the rows of shelves.

 

“Morning, Uncle Severus. My my, you've been busy since yesterday.”

 

Severus looked around at the now transformed interior of the apothecary. “I had to do something with my time. I was awakened at a ridiculous hour by the smell of bread baking. What possessed you to put me in a space next to a bakery?”

 

Draco smirked at the familiar dark tones of his godfather. He really had missed the man these past 8 years. “I have had this specific shop waiting for you since the minute I was appointed city planner. The bakery wasn't a sure thing until 4 months ago. And then the original owner backed out on me and I had to find a replacement. Be glad you have a neighbor at all. Besides, think of the benefits of having fresh bread right next door. You'll hardly have to leave here at all.”

 

“I knew you planned this whole thing. How did you know I would accept your offer? And what would you have done if I'd refused to leave my previous engagement?” Snape crossed his arms and glared at the impetuous brat.

 

“Previous engagement? You were holed up in a shack in the Florida Everglades! I offered you the chance to get out of the swamp, and truly make a difference. Think of the good you can do by finally offering your potions to the public!” Draco flung his arms in the air, and almost lost his box of tarts. He quickly rebalanced himself, and peeked in the box to check for damage.

 

“I'll have you know that swamp gave me unlimited access to American alligator spleen. You know how important that ingredient is to my research. Draco, are you paying attention to me? _What_ is in that blasted box!”

 

Draco harrumphed, and plopped the treasured pastry box onto the counter. Once the lid was open, he saw that Potter hadn't only put blueberry tarts in the box. There were also lemon bars, chocolate scones, and what looked like pumpkin pasties with white chocolate curls on top. “It looks like your neighbor sent me out with enough pastries to keep me stocked for a month. Would you like a taste?”

 

Severus peered into the pile of baked goods, and selected a lemon bar. It took all of his self restraint to stop himself from groaning in pleasure at the perfectly sour sweet flavor. “I can see why you were so protective over the box. I can also see that the business next door will never be short on customers. I do hope they take the time to stop in here after they gorge themselves. Tell me, who is the devilish creator of such delicacies?”

 

Just as Severus finished his sentence, he and Draco heard the bell chime next door. They looked through the windows to see a very fit redheaded figure dash down the walkway toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. “Looks like you'll have to wait to find out. I won't be making any introductions. You must start socializing again, if not for yourself, for your business. I will say that he fills a pair of trousers _quite_ nicely.”

 

Severus couldn't deny that. The arse he just watched run by was nice; but he wasn't going to give his impertinent godson the satisfaction of knowing he'd been looking. “I don't know what you're talking about. And I definitely do not want to hear about your bedding conquests, boy.”

 

Draco laughed as he removed his outer robes. “Oh that one isn't my type, delicious as he may be. Feel free to conquer him on your own. You won't be getting in my way. Now, before this conversation goes to places I'd rather not go today, let's finish setting up this apothecary.” And with that they went into the store room to find the next batch of potions ingredients to move to the shelves.


	4. Chapter 4

******

 

Severus awoke with a start, visions of rippling muscles and red hair still swimming in his mind. This had to stop. He'd passed the bakery window 2 days ago and seen its owner wearing a tight t-shirt, equally snug denims that were slung low on his hips, and that damned red hair sticking up at all angles with sweat. Severus didn't know how long he stood there staring at the man struggling to hang a sign over the counter, but he shook himself from his stupor and bolted into his own shop when the man started to turn.  Since then all of his thoughts seemed to be centered on the fiery haired man, and the thin strip of exertion pinked flesh between his hairline and collar.

 

Severus climbed out of his bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. He glared at the clock in his kitchen while filling his kettle. 4:30 in the morning and his neighbor was already awake and baking. They were still 2 weeks from opening. Why was he baking so much already? Severus couldn't decide if he hated his neighbor for waking up so early, or if he admired the strong work ethic that went along with the perfect body.

 

What was happening to him? He hadn't been this obsessed with a man since his teens. Severus learned quickly that attractions like these only ended in disaster. He'd be damned if this was going to end the way things had ended with… no. It wouldn't do to even _think_ about him. He spent 8 years in a swamp letting go of every bit of his past. He refused to be that person anymore.

 

Severus quickly braided his hair, and went down to his lab. If he was going to be awake this early he may as well get some work done. He lost track of time while brewing a particularly intense potion, and was startled when he heard a knock at the shop's door. No one had bothered to come see him before now, except Draco, and he just waltzed in like he owned the place. The potions master made sure his brew was stable, and headed for the door. He hesitated a moment when he saw the red haired man from next door, with his head bent against driving rain. This could either be the beginning of a wonderful new friendship, or an utter disaster.

 

******

 

Harry checked the last batch of bread in the oven. The house elf from the children's home would be here any minute, and he wanted to make sure he sent the cinnamon raisin bread this time. Otherwise he would have to make a special trip later in the day to deliver it, and that always took hours. He did love seeing all of the kids, but he had plans today, that he was not putting off again.

 

He was putting the last loaf into a basket when Tripsy popped in. “Good morning, Harry Potter sir. I hope I is not too early!”

 

“Right on time, Tripsy! And I remembered the raisin bread, today.” Harry smiled at the elf he considered a friend and handed over the now shrunken baskets of bread and other pastries.

 

“It looks like you made more than you needed to again, Harry Potter sir. You know Miss Pansy complains when you sends too much.”

 

“She only complains for show, Tripsy. She loves when I send extra. That means she gets to take some home to Blaise. Now off you get. I know the kids will be awake and wanting breakfast any minute now.”

 

Tripsy gave a happy little wave just before she popped out of the kitchen again. Harry had been making all of the bread, cakes, pies, and other pastries for the children's home since they first opened 5 years ago. It was what started his idea for opening his own bakery. He was originally the only cook at the home, until they hired the house elf staff. Then Pansy had taken over as head of house, and insisted Harry continue making all of the bread and letting the rest be up to the elves. All the animosity of their childhood days was long gone, and they'd formed quite a solid friendship.

 

At 8 o'clock, Harry looked around his spotless kitchen and realized he was stalling. He knew his mystery neighbor was awake. He'd heard the the classical music start playing just before Tripsy had come in. He'd become used to hearing the music come through the walls in the kitchen. He assumed that meant his neighbor was in the potions lab, since the shops were all laid out similarly.

 

Harry gathered his basket, cast an impervious around himself, and went out into the rain to finally try to meet his neighbor. A few steps to his right had him at the door ready to knock. He rapped quickly 3 times and bent his head to keep the rain that was breaching his impervious off his face. After what felt like an eternity the door opened, and Harry looked up into the shocked face of Severus Snape.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

******

 

Severus stood there in complete shock. His mouth was actually hanging open and he might have stopped breathing. “Hi, Professor, may I erm, come in? It's a bit damp outside.”

 

Severus silently moved to the side allowing Harry to enter. He was still standing with the door open when Harry reached the counter. The gorgeous redheaded man was _POTTER_ !? This could not be happening. He needed to get his thoughts together quickly. Somehow, he managed to compose himself on his way to stand next to _Potter._

 

“Well I must say I'm surprised to see you, Professor. Draco never mentioned that it was you who would be my neighbor. And we've seen each other almost every other day for the past 6 weeks. Did you know it was me? Oh. Is that why you haven't come to introduce yourself? You knew, and didn't want to see me?”

 

The raven haired man finally found his voice, “What utter nonsense. I had no idea who was working next door. Only that they wake up at ungodly hours to make the entire street smell like bread. I was avoiding society in general, not you specifically. Although, I suppose I have good cause to stay away now.”

 

Harry dropped his head again, this time in shame. “I'm sorry, sir. I can see you still don't like me. I'll just, er, go back home. Oh. This is a welcome basket for you.”

 

As Harry turned toward the door, something in Severus finally broke. “Potter, stop. I'm… sorry. Come up to my flat, for a cup of tea. It seems we have some catching up to do.” Without waiting to see if Potter would even follow, Severus made his way up the stairs to his home.

 

Once inside he went straight to the kitchen to start the kettle. He heard the door close quietly, and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. What was happening to him? Once he'd gathered the tea things he turned and placed them on the table. Potter had taken the chair closest to the door and sat the basket on the table.

 

“So. Baking, Potter?”

 

“Could you please call me Harry, sir? It makes me terribly nervous when you say Potter that way. I feel like a first year again.”

 

“I shall try to remember, and you may call me Severus. I am, after all, no longer your professor. I'm not a professor at all.”

 

Harry seemed to brighten a bit. “Yeah! Brilliant! Er so, baking. I don't know how much you know, since you've been gone for, what eight years? Hermione and I opened a children's home for the orphaned children from the war. And we got some legislation passed that has the Ministry finding magical children in the muggle world as soon as we know about them. Hermione is head of the department that educates the muggle families on wizarding life. And if for any reason the Ministry feels a child is in danger, or if they're already in a group home, we move them to our home so they can grow up safe and happy in the magical world.”

 

Severus was in stunned silence for at least the second time today. “I read about the new legislation, and changes being made. I did not know that you and Mrs. Granger-Weasley were at the head of it. How does all of that translate to opening a bakery?”

 

“Oh! Right! When we first started, it was just Hermione, Ron, and me housing the kids at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron took care of the kids with Mrs. Weasley's help, and I did all of the cooking with Mrs. Weasley's help. Molly finally had to stop to help Bill and Fleur after Fleur had twins. So it was just me cooking. Then we moved into the permanent location for the home, and Pansy took over managing the full staff, and asked if I'd keep baking because the children preferred my bread and cakes to what the house elves made. And it just sort of, took off.”

 

“Pansy… Parkinson? She's the second Slytherin I've heard you mention by first name. You seem to be on friendly terms with them now. So much has changed. I fear I have not changed enough to be back.” Severus looked down at his cooling tea.

 

“I think you've changed a lot, sir. I mean, Severus.” Harry stuttered over his former professor's given name. “The man I knew at Hogwarts never would have invited me up for tea. He would have taken house points, and given me detention with Filch. I think Draco may have given us both the opportunity to start over. To finally be who we wanted to be.”

 

“I'm not so sure, Potter. It may be too late for me. I spent so many years being a miserable wretch, and I'm sure most still believe me to be evil. I never planned to come back from my solitude. I'm still not sure why I accepted young Mr. Malfoy's offer.”

 

Harry sighed, and looked at the clock. “It's Harry. And give it some time. I'm sure everything is still really overwhelming, but I know you'll be truly successful here. I can feel it. Now, I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I have plans. The Harpies are playing a local game, and I never miss a chance to see Ginny play. Let me know your favorites out of the basket, and I'll bring you more. I hope to see you again soon.” Standing now, Harry stuck out his hand to the potions master.

 

Severus stood as well, and grasped Harry's hand firmly. “Yes, I do believe I'd like to do this again. It was surprisingly… enjoyable. Thank you, Harry.”

 

The young man flashed a brilliant smile at Severus, making his bright green eyes sparkle. “It's a date. How about I bring pastries tomorrow morning and we have breakfast again? Just send me an owl with what you want. Bye, Severus.” He gave one final squeeze of the large, warm hand and slipped through the door.

 

Severus sat back down in his chair and pulled the basket closer. It would take him days to eat everything the boy had placed in here. He'd just send him a message letting him know that there was plenty leftover, and to just be here in the morning. If he really even wanted to come.

 

Severus was even more confused now than he had been before. He couldn't seem to grasp the idea that the man he'd been dreaming about since he first saw the fiery hair run past his window, was his former student. The child he'd been tasked with protecting for all those years. The child of his school tormentor, the bane of his existence. The first man Severus had ever loved. And the last.

 

******

 

Harry arrived in the private box at the Quidditch pitch. Thankfully he wasn't the last to get there, it looked like Hermione was going to be the late one, today.

 

“Harry! You made it! I was starting to worry, you normally show up before any of us. Get caught up baking this morning? Ron clapped him on the shoulder as he took his seat next to him.

 

“Yeah, mate. It's delivery day for the home, I had to make sure Tripsy got everything alright. And I finally went next door to meet the owner of the apothecary.”

 

This got everyone's attention. They all started asking questions at once. Harry caught George's first, “Malfoy mentioned it was a bloke. Is he fit? Are you _finally_ going to come out of this dating dry spell?”

 

Harry blushed and punched George on the arm. “First of all, shut up! I'll get back to dating when people stop wanting to date me for my name. Secondly, erm he's Professor Snape, sooo not sure I'll be dating him at all.”

 

Harry had never heard the Weasleys that quiet before. It was kind of scary. Ron managed to come round first. “Snape? He's, he's back? Where the bloody hell has he been all these years? Is he still a greasy git? I mean, I'm sure he is, but is he?”

 

“I didn't ask him where he's been. We didn't really talk about much. He invited me up for tea, and it was a little awkward, and we talked about how I started baking and the children's home, and then I had to leave. He wasn't a git at all.” Harry fidgeted with the hem of his jumper and looked around at his family.

 

At some point Hermione had arrived, and heard everything they were discussing. They all jumped when she spoke up, “Wow! He invited you up for tea? That's really wonderful, Harry. Sounds like he has changed. George, do stop screeching like that, I would like to see Professor Snape, and apologize for the way I behaved when I was a student. I truly was awful. George, stop it.”

 

Everyone laughed at George, and shortly after that the game began. Halfway through the game, when everyone was booing at the beaters for the Kestrels, Hermione leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear. “So is he still as dark and brooding as he was when we were students?”

 

Harry barely stifled a shudder, “Oh yeah, Hermione. Definitely.” He looked to his right and saw her smirking behind her sleeve. He wasn't sure if he should smack her, or go on smiling with her.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

******

 

Harry arrived home to a letter sitting on his dining table. It was short and to the point, but Harry felt nervous butterflies for reasons he could not explain.

 

_Potter,_

_There are more than enough baked goods still in the basket. If you still wish to have morning tea with me, you may come between 6:30 and 7. Please, for the love of Morgana, no earlier._

 

_S._

 

Harry carefully folded the note and slid it into a corner drawer in the kitchen. He was just starting dinner when his floo chimed. He looked round the corner and saw Draco's head floating in his fireplace.

 

“Oh, Potter, thank Merlin you're here! Can I come through?” Draco looked much less put together than he usually did, which was rather worrisome.

 

“Of course, Draco. I'm just making supper. I'll put on the kettle.”

 

Before Harry could even get water in the kettle Draco was there. “Do you have anything stronger than tea? I know you're not one for drinking in public, but maybe you have something?”

 

Harry was truly concerned now. As many times as he and Draco had spent time together since patching things up, he'd never seen him this upset. Harry grabbed his dusty bottle of fire whiskey and 2 glasses and plunked them onto the table. “What's going on? Draco, is that a bruise on your cheek!? Who hit you?” Harry was out of his seat and crouched next to Draco's chair with an ice pack he hadn't realized he conjured.

 

At the look of panic on Harry's face, Draco started to cry. “It was Goldstein. We've been seeing each other for months, and I kept hassling him asking when we were going to go public with our relationship. I… I guess I pushed him too hard tonight. I told him I didn't want to be his dirty little secret anymore and that I was leaving and not coming back. Then he threw me against the wall and started hitting me. I think I might have some internal damage, Harry. It hurts so bad, but I can't go to Mungo's! Not with the new street opening so soon. It'll be such a scandal!” Here he started truly sobbing.

 

Harry did the only thing he could think of. He apparated directly into Snape's flat. Luckily Snape didn't hex him. He remained in his chair with his book in his hand looking more interested than angry. Without even speaking Harry grabbed his hand, pulled him to standing, and apparated them back into his flat.

 

Severus was on the verge of yelling at Harry when he spotted Draco crying, clutching his right side, and holding ice to a now very dark bruise. Without hesitation Severus started casting diagnostic spells on the closest thing to a son he'd ever have.

 

“Harry, I need you to go into my storeroom next door. Retrieve a blood replenishing potion, a pain potion, a calming draught, and the salve for bruises. I must cast internal repair spells immediately.” He transfigured the chair Draco was sitting in to a small cot and helped him lie down, hoping that Harry was doing as he'd been told. He spent the next several minutes focusing all of his energy on repairing the damage to his godson's liver and kidney.

 

Once Severus was sure he'd fixed as much of the damage as he could, he turned to find Harry standing exactly where he'd left him. Only now there was an assortment of potions sitting on the table next to him.

 

“I brought a dreamless sleep, too. He can sleep here tonight. My spare room is always ready for Teddy to come visit, so the sheets are clean.”

 

Severus was once again surprised at how much he'd missed in his time away. What he originally thought was just the 2 men making amends seemed to be a true friendship. He nodded, and turned back to start giving Draco the needed potions. Once he'd managed to pour them all into the stubborn boy he levitated him and followed Harry to the guest room.  When he came out of the room he found Harry pacing in front of the fireplace.

 

“Thank you for getting me. I'm not sure Narcissa would ever recover if Draco were to die before her. Do you know what happened?” Severus took a step back when Harry turned toward him. He looked truly terrifying. Red hair standing at every angle as if Harry had been pulling it, green eyes flashing in rage, teeth bared like he was ready to roar or growl.

 

“It was Anthony Goldstein! I should've warned Draco that he has a habit of being cruel to his partners. I introduced them! But I didn't know they were dating, I swear. I would've stopped it if I'd known. I'm gonna kill the bastard.”

 

Severus was frightened by what he saw. He hadn't seen rage like this since the Dark Lord had been dead. He reached a hand out to try to calm Harry. Just as his hand closed over Harry's shoulder, they apparated away.

 

“Snape! I didn't know you were going to touch me. I'm sorry I brought you along. You should go.”

 

Severus looked around. They were standing in a living room with an overturned table and a hole in the wall above where the table probably used to sit. He assumed they were wherever Draco had been attacked. “Potter, where are we?” Before Harry could answer, they heard someone coming from the next room

 

“Draco? Come back already? I knew you would, you weak… Harry? What are you doing here? Professor Snape? What the hell is happening here!”

 

“ _INCARCEROUS!”_ Severus turned to see magic bindings flying out of Harry's hand. His wand was nowhere in sight. “Goldstein! You absolute piece of shite. You're going to pay for what you've done. I've heard rumors that you like to hit whoever you're shagging, but I didn't have proof until now. You made the wrong choice when you decided to hit _my friend._ You're never going to hurt anyone ever again”

 

The magic was now visibly crackling around Harry. Sparks were shooting out of his finger tips, and the air smelled a bit like it does after a lightning strike. Severus was sure he was about to see Goldstein be murdered. Harry surprised him, yet again, when he slowly walked to the now shaking man's side and grabbed a handful of hair. Instead of killing him, Harry mumbled something Severus couldn't quite hear. Within seconds, Anthony was screaming as the word **ABUSER** appeared on his forehead. Blood was trickling slowly down his face, mixing with his tears.

 

Harry conjured a mirror and turned it toward his prey. “Look at yourself, Anthony. Do you think anyone will want you now? Ha! I doubt it. I'm going to leave you now, and you're not going to speak a word of this to anyone. If you do, I'll be back, and you won't live through a second visit.” Harry dropped the mirror, turned to Severus, and took his hand. “Can you apparate us back? I'm feeling a little weak, and don't want to splinch us.”

 

Severus just nodded his head. He didn't know what else to do. He apparated them back to Harry's flat, and immediately poured 2 very full glasses of the whiskey that was still on the table. He sat down in a chair, took a sip from his glass, and looked up at the other man.

 

“Potter. I… where is your wand?”

 

Harry started laughing, and fell into the chair opposite Severus. “After everything you've seen in the past hour or so, the first thing you ask is where my wand is? It's in my armoire. I, er, haven't used it much since I killed off Voldy. Haven't really needed to. It's like, killing him opened something up in me, making my magic more powerful. I feel itchy when I try to use my wand, like my magic is being held back or something. Any other questions that have nothing to do with killing and maiming people?”

 

“You just permanently disfigured a man for hurting Draco Malfoy. Would you have killed Goldstein if it were someone closer to you?”

 

“No. I don't often let my temper get away from me like this. And Draco is one of my best friends now. Ron and Hermione have each other. Neville and Luna are together, last I heard Ginny was dating one of her teammates on the Harpies, and Draco is always more than happy to parade me around in bars to impress people. We've spent a lot of time together, and kind of balance each other.”

 

“You keep surprising me, Potter. It's a bit of a shock knowing how powerful you are now, and thinking that you chose to open a bakery and an orphanage.”

 

“Yeah, Kingsley likes to joke that he has tea with me once a month to make sure I haven't changed my mind about becoming the next Dark Lord. I just don't want that kind of power. I'm happy being just Harry.”

 

Severus nodded his head in understanding, and finished his whiskey. “If you don't mind, I think I'll walk back to my flat. I've had about enough apparating for one day. I keyed my wards to let you in through the front door, but I see you don't really need that anyway. If you would still like to join me for breakfast, the offer stands. Bring my godson if he'll come.”

 

Harry blushed when Severus so casually mentioned him apparating into the flat earlier. “I'll see you in the morning, then. Good night, Severus, and thank you for your help today. I, er, may have murdered Goldstein if you weren't there keeping me grounded.”

 

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and paused on his way to the door. “Let's not mention it again unless we have to. Good night, Harry.” He gently squeezed the shoulder, then walked out of the flat.

 


	7. Chapter 7

******

Severus woke at 6am and shuffled into his kitchen fully dressed in robes. He pointed his wand at the fireplace in the sitting room and started a fire to take off the chill. Now he needed to decide if Potter would prefer tea or coffee, or if he'd even come over this morning. Bugger, he couldn't for the life of him remember what the boy drank other than pumpkin juice at Hogwarts. He started both just in case. He also pulled the basket of pastries out of the pantry and cast a warming charm on them. Now all that was left was to wait and see if his company arrived.

 

At 6:25 there was a tap at his kitchen window. Severus stood expecting a note from Potter saying he wouldn't be coming, but instead found one from Minerva asking him to come have tea with her next week. He placed the letter on his desk to answer later, and absentmindedly handed the owl a treat. He was closing the window when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned to face the door and ran his hands down his robes to remove any wrinkles. What was he supposed to do with his hands!?

 

Harry knocked on the door to the flat and prepared to wait for his former professor to open it. He was surprised when the door opened almost before his hand was back at his side. On the other side stood a rather flustered Snape. “Morning Severus. Everything alright?”

 

Snape stepped aside and gestured toward the kitchen, seeming slightly less nervous now. “Of course, good morning Potter, I see you didn't bring my godson.”

 

Harry sat down at the table and pulled the coffee toward himself. “He was already gone when I woke up. Left a note saying he'd stop in later, but he wanted to go home and clean up. I don't blame him. I'd want to wash up after that mess, too.”

 

“Hmmm yes. What are we going to do about all of that? I don't suppose Goldstein will go to the aurors to report the beating you gave him for fear of being outed as an abuser himself. But Draco _will_ need some kind of help.” Severus watched carefully as Potter stirred the smallest bit of cream and sugar into his coffee. What he did next surprised him, though. “Did you just drop a piece of chocolate into your coffee?”

 

Harry blushed, “Erm, yeah. It's a piece of peppermint bark. I like the way the peppermint and chocolate taste with coffee. I put peppermint in my tea as well. As you can probably guess from my business, I have quite a sweet tooth. As for Draco, I'm pleased that you're including me in whatever plan you may have to help him. I think we may need to contact his mother. She hasn't been back in England since Lucius passed, and Draco has struggled so much with missing her. Maybe she can help.”

 

“I think that's a very good idea, Potter. I'll write to her this afternoon. I'll have to offer her my spare room. I know she won't set foot in the manor. This place won't live up to her expectations, though.” Severus ran his hand through his hair in thought and paused when he realized he'd left it braided from sleeping. He was in the process of slipping the leather tie from the end when a warm hand stopped him.

 

“Don't. It makes you look more… approachable. I saw it tied back like that when I brought you the basket. I won't tell anyone the fearsome potions master has remarkably silky hair that he keeps in a braid when he's working or sleeping.” Harry removed his hand and continued, “As for Narcissa, tell her she can floo directly to Grimmauld Place. It's a family home, and it's been renovated to meet current styles while still remaining appropriate for a Pure Blood witch to stay in. I keep it staffed with 3 house elves who are more than willing to accommodate the wishes of anyone who stays there.”

 

Severus was still thinking about the hand that had covered his and had to mentally shake himself back into the moment. “I shall relay that message for you. That's very kind of you to do, Potter.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Please call me Harry, Severus. I'm merely repaying a kindness from many years ago. Plus it helps that I'm friends with her son. I'll pop in to Grimmauld when I leave here to let the elves know to expect company. What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Well, the street is set to open next Saturday. I have everything ready, all of my potions are prepared and stored. I've nothing left to do but wait, and do research on some projects.”

 

“Sounds like a fun time. Researching. Would you rather come with me? You haven't seen Grimmauld since The Order broke up. I could also treat you to a real meal instead of just pastries and tea.” Harry gave his best Slytherin smirk.

 

Severus almost blushed. “Harry… are you asking me to spend the day with you?”

 

“I am, indeed. It seems you and I still have much catching up to do.”

 

“People are bound to talk if they see their Golden boy out with a former death eater, long considered the right hand of the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry just waved that comment off. “Let them talk. They're always looking for the next big headline, let's give them an interesting one for once. What do you say? Up for an adventure?”

 

Severus only had to think for a moment. “Alright, let's go. But I'm picking where we eat for lunch.” With that he rose from his chair, pulled the braid from his hair, and swept his cloak over his shoulders and headed for the door. He looked over his shoulder when he reached the door, “Coming, Harry?”

 

Harry rushed to catch up with the dark man. He knew his face was just as red as his hair at the moment. He mumbled under his breath as he closed the door behind himself, “I just might.”


	8. Chapter 8

******

Severus and Harry apparated to the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place together. Severus looked at the building in awe. Harry wasn't lying when he said it had been renovated. The once dark and dirty exterior was now bright red brick, every window had a flower box overflowing with colorful blooms, the windows also had white fluffy curtains hanging in them instead of the tattered grey curtains of the past. The last thing he noticed was the door, now painted a cheerful blue with a serpent door knocker. Harry walked to the door and hissed something at the serpent, making Severus shudder. He'd forgotten about Harry being able to speak Parseltongue. He watched as the serpent slid in a smooth circle, and the door opened without a sound. 

 

“Welcome to the new Grimmauld Place.” Harry gestured for Severus to precede him into the house, then followed him closing the door behind them.

 

Gone was the drafty entrance of old. The only thing Severus saw that was familiar was the troll leg umbrella stand. “You redid the entire house, and left that thing? Were you feeling sentimental?”

 

Harry laughed, “Actually, yes! I was ready to chuck it in the bin, but then I remembered all the times Tonks tripped over it making old Mrs. Black start screeching, and Moody would start bellowing at Tonks for being so clumsy, while Remus and Sirius tried to cover the screeching portrait back up. I just couldn't let it go, so I had it refurbished. It's one of very few things that remains of the old home. Almost everything, including Walburga Black and her dead house elf heads, is gone forever.”

 

“A very wise choice. I can't begin to imagine how long it took you to get all of the dark artifacts out of here. It had to have been done before you started housing children?”

 

“Oh, Merlin, yes! There was nothing dangerous here, other than myself. I would never put the kids in any danger.” Just as Harry finished his last sentence an elf appeared behind him. “Hello, Martin, how are things going?”

 

The elf bowed until his nose touched the floor. “Good morning Master Harry! We is not knowing you was coming home today! We would have prepared a meal, or had your rooms aired out.”

 

“No worries, Martin, I'm not staying the night. Severus and I weren't planning to eat here, either. I just wanted to show him around. He hasn't been here since the redecorating. Are you well? How about Maisy and Lula?”

 

The small elf grinned from ear to ear. “We is all fine, sir. I'm sure they'll be happy to sees you, it’s been a long time.”

 

Severus tried to hide a smile. “They seem to truly like you, Harry. You must be a good master.”

 

Harry felt his ears go red. “They're great elves. After Kreacher passed, I insisted on paying the elves a salary and giving them personal days. Kreacher probably rolled over in his grave. Come on, I'll show you around.” 

 

Harry spent the next 3 hours walking Severus through every room in the house to show him all that had been done to update things. Severus was certain by the end that Narcissa would be happy here for a time, and made sure to tell Harry as much.

 

Harry was beyond pleased to hear such high praise from the once surly man. He was about to suggest they stop and find somewhere to eat when he remembered something rather important. “Oh! Severus! I forgot to show you a room. Come on.” Without thinking, he grabbed the taller man by the hand and led him through the door to the cellar. 

 

The lights came on as they descended the stairs, showing that this space had been made over as well. At the bottom of the staircase was the most beautiful potions lab Severus had ever seen. Every surface was gleaming stainless steel, cauldrons of every material were set up at different stations, a door in the back was open displaying a vast array of ingredients, everything was in pristine condition. It was stunning. 

 

Severus stared in silence for what felt like an hour. He finally came back to himself and realized he was squeezing Harry's hand tightly. Loosening his fingers he slipped his hand back into his pocket. “Potter, Harry, why?”

 

The boy was smiling at him with a grin as bright as a thousand suns, with green eyes almost glowing, striking red hair falling over his forehead. However, his voice was hushed, “After the war this was the first room I renovated. Kingsley told me you were alive and that you'd taken an antivenom that you created, saving your own life. I realized my years of hating you were wasted. I could have been learning from you, and helping the war efforts by creating my own potions.” Here he paused and blushed.

 

“Go on.” Severus said roughly.

 

“That's actually how Draco and I made amends. I asked for his help tutoring me in potions. I erm, passed my potions mastery 2 years ago, along with my defense and transfiguration masteries.” 

 

Severus was at a loss for words. He simply looked at the young redhead in front of him, seeing for the first time that this man was nothing like his father. “I am impressed. And I think it's time we find something to eat. I'm not sure I can take much more shock.”

 

This seemed to lighten the mood, since Harry turned and headed back up the stairs, laughing as he went. “Fantastic! Where are we going, then? You said you were choosing.”

 

“I know a quiet muggle restaurant where we won't be bothered by vultures from The Prophet. Shall I apparate us to a location nearby?”

 

“Sure! I prefer muggle dining, too. Everything I do ends up front page around here.” Harry led the way to the entrance where they transfigured  their cloaks to jackets and stepped outside. 

 

Once on the stoop, Harry turned to face his companion. He leaned close, and grasped Severus’ upper arm. “I'm ready when you are.”

 

Severus felt like he couldn't breathe. Harry was so close. He put his hand on Harry's other arm and apparated them away, neither seeing the camera flash just before they disappeared. 


	9. Chapter 9

******

 

Harry found himself not wanting to step away from the warm body in front of him, but thought the other man might get angry if he overstayed his welcome, so he stepped back and observed his soundings. They were in an alley off of a busy street, and Harry could smell garlic coming from one of the doors to his left. He hoped this was where Severus planned to eat, because it smelled heavenly. 

 

Severus fussed with the buttons on his muggle jacket and quietly watched Harry look around. The boy's curiosity was almost palpable. “If you'll follow me, I'll show you the way.”

 

“Is it very far? I should have worn a warmer jumper.” And maybe stayed pressed up against you, Harry thought to himself.

 

Severus smirked as if he'd heard Harry's last thought. “It's just around the corner here. I'm sure it's nearly sweltering inside.” He headed to the entrance of the alley and turned left. 

 

By the time Harry caught up, Severus was holding the door open to the restaurant with the delightful smells pouring out. Harry happily slipped into the restaurant, extremely excited about his companion's choice in food. Again, neither man saw the camera flash as the door closed behind them. 

 

Inside, Harry found that Severus was correct. It was very warm, and rather humid, but the staff were all smiling and the other patrons hadn't even glanced in their direction. Something that never happened in wizarding establishments. Severus had only been in the papers once since his return; a short little missive wondering at his intentions in the new apothecary. Harry, on the other hand couldn't sneeze without a story being printed on the front page with speculations of his impending demise. 

 

The waitress couldn't have been over 18, and seemed to instantly take a liking to Harry. Severus wasn't sure if he should be offended or amused that she was practically ignoring him. 

 

“Afternoon gentleman, I'm Trish and I'll be serving you today. What can I get you to drink?” she smiled and batted her eyelashes at Harry, who was clearly ignoring her.

 

Harry was oblivious to the flirting being aimed at him. He was too busy perusing the menu to even notice. “Uhh I'll just have water, thanks. Unless you wanted wine, Severus?”

 

Severus almost fell out of his chair at the widened eyes on “Trish,” this was too much fun. She thought this was a date, and Harry was clueless. Severus figured he should at least get some entertainment out of this wonderful opportunity. 

 

“Oh, Harry, I think we should definitely have some wine. Relax a bit since we've been so busy lately. How about a Pinot grigio?”

 

Harry looked over the menu at his former professor and quirked an eyebrow in a very Malfoy-esque manner. After a very short moment of silence where he looked between Severus and the waitress, he grinned figuring out what the sneaky Slytherin was up to. He folded his menu and looked warmly at his companion. 

 

“That sounds lovely. Why don't you order for us as well. It looks as if everything on the menu is large enough to share.” He winked at Severus, and beamed at Trish.

 

This was almost too much. Severus actually let out a short bark of laughter. “Certainly! Trish, I think we'll share a medium pizza with mushrooms and sausage. Oh, and an order of the garlic bread with extra garlic, please.”

 

As Trish hurriedly walked to the kitchen looking embarrassed, Harry couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed for three minutes solid. “What was that all about!? My god, Severus! I had no idea you have such a great sense of humor. Oh, Merlin, I can't stop.”

 

Severus laughed right along with him. “I'm sorry. I couldn't resist when I saw how hard she was trying to get your attention. It was too perfect.”

 

“Don't you ever apologize for making a joke. I really needed that laugh. We'll have to carry on, though. The poor girl will think she's caused us to split up if we don't.” Harry wiped the last of his tears away as Trish came back with the wine and garlic bread. However, they didn't get a chance to say anything more to her as she just dropped the things on the table and left.

 

“Too bad, it seems she's a poor sport. Now, Harry, what shall we discuss during this rather impromptu  _ date? _ ” 

 

Harry sobered up a bit, “I hadn't thought about topics for discussion. Anything you'd like to know about what's gone on the last eight years?”

 

Severus thought for a moment. “Yes, actually. Why did you change your hair?”

 

“I was tired of hearing I look like my father. I never knew him, and was completely done with people comparing me to a person I have no recollection of. I know he was my father, and a good man, but I saw so many of your memories. I don't like the way he treated people… the way he treated you. Despite my rule breaking habit, I've always been as kind to others as I could. I know all too well what it's like to be bullied, and I hate that that's who my father was. A bully. So I decided that I wanted to be me. Harry. And Harry doesn't look like anyone. I'm just me, with bright red hair that doesn't match anyone else's naturally.” 

 

Severus was stunned. He hadn't expected such a deep reason for the change. He couldn't think of anything to say in response. He was starting to panic when Trish came back with their food and dropped it between them. Thankfully, Harry seemed to not notice his dining partner's discomfort. 

 

Harry pulled the first slice from the pan onto his plate. “This looks wonderful! I'm so glad I let you pick!” 

 

Severus calmed down and took a slice for himself. The rest of the meal was spent discussing the last eight years, and what they'd both been doing with their time. They didn't see their waitress again until they stood to leave. Both men were far too busy laughing at her expense when they exited the restaurant to see the person across the street duck behind a line of bins. 


	10. Chapter 10

Severus turned to find a sheepish looking Harry standing in his kitchen at 6:45 the next morning. He hadn't assumed Harry would come for breakfast, but had made coffee just in case. Handing him a cup that had just a touch of cream, and a piece of peppermint bark, he prepared his tea and sat down opposite the fidgeting younger man.

 

“Do stop wriggling, and tell me what's got you so nervous. Please.” Severus tried to look stern, but really came off looking more fond than anything. His eyes widened when he saw the front page of The Prophet sliding across the table. In bold color were three pictures of them. The first showed them leaning in close to each other and apparating away, the next had Harry ducking under Severus’ arm into the Italian restaurant, the final image showed them laughing as they walked down the sidewalk so close they may have been touching. 

 

**_Has The Saviour Found Love At Last?_ **

_ Harry Potter, aka: The Boy Who Lived Twice, was spotted spending some quality time with none other than Severus Snape last night! Our source tells us they were rather cozy, and looked to be quite smitten with each other. I'll be trying my hardest to get the scoop for you, dear readers! But I have high hopes that our Saviour has FINALLY started to settle down!  _

_ Turn to page 14 for an in depth look at the love interests in Potter's past. _

 

_ Author: Wilhelmina Watterloo _

_ Photos: unknown source _

 

Harry couldn't take the silence any longer. “Severus, I'm so sorry. I should've known this would happen. I'll contact Watterloo as soon as their offices open and see this straight. Please don't be too angry with me. I feel like we're really on track for a great friendship and I don't want it to be ruined. Fuck. I'm so sorry.” Harry buried his face in his hands trying not to start crying. 

 

“Harry. Stop this at once. I do not blame you for this load of tripe, I blame whoever was following us. It would still be wise to contact Watterloo and make an official statement, but there's no need to go into hysterics. I value the friendship we're building, also. We'll come at this nonsense head-on.” 

 

Harry peaked between his fingers to see a very serious man looking back at him. Serious, but not angry. He let out a deep breath. “Thank you for not blowing up. I…”

 

Severus nodded his head once to acknowledge that he knew what the Gryffindor was thinking. “You were expecting something your former professor would have done. Yelling, slamming doors, detention; although I'm not sure how I would pull off giving you a detention now. No, Harry, I'm not angry with you at all. Let's send a letter to Watterloo now, and then get on with our day.” He summoned a slip of parchment and a quill from his desk, wrote a short message, and went to the window to call a post owl. “Now we wait. Finish your coffee and go bake something. I'll write a letter to Narcissa, and let you know when I've heard back from The Prophet.”

 

Harry stood up silently, and a bit shakily, and headed for the door. “Thank you, Severus. For being so understanding.” Before his friend could reply, he slipped through the door and down the stairs. 

 

Severus slumped into the chair at his desk. He hadn't been prepared for this. He was sure there'd be some sort of backlash, but he wasn't expecting them to jump to the relationship conclusion. Well. Whatever happened, at least he knew that Harry wasn't willing to stop associating with him, and that felt good. It was nice having a friend. He took out another piece of parchment and wrote his letter to Narcissa. By the time he finished, an hour and a half had passed, and there was an owl pecking at his window. 

 

“Wonderful. I'll take your letter, and you can take mine. Let's see, does this require a response? No. Alright then, here’s a treat, off you go to France.” He sent the owl off, and made his way next door to the bakery to wait with Harry. 

 

******

 

Harry was practically bouncing with excited energy when he heard the bell over his door ring. He skipped to the front and greeted Severus with a grin. “Oh good! You're here! Come to the back, I've something to show you!”

 

Severus looked mildly concerned for the boy. He had been near tears the last time he saw him. “Are you well? How is it that your mood has changed so drastically in just over an hour?”

 

“Oh just come on!” He rushed to the back and was waving the newspaper when Severus came in. “Look! I turned to page 14 to see that other shite they wrote about my love life and found this!” 

 

“Stop flapping it about so I can look!” Severus snatched the paper and laid it flat. Looking back at him, underneath the paragraphs about Harry's past lovers, was a picture of Anthony Goldstein with the word ABUSER emblazoned on his forehead. 

 

**_Mystery Attacker Marks Local Businessman!_ **

_ Anthony Goldstein was seen out in London today sporting a very interesting injury. When asked who did this to him, he refused to comment. We've done some digging, and it turns out all of Goldstein's known partners are unhappy with how their relationships ended. They wouldn't outright confirm that he physically harmed him, but they certainly didn't deny it either. The question now, is who finally had enough and took matters into their own hands instead of taking it to the authorities? Will we be seeing more injuries like this in the future? Do we have a vigilante hero on our hands? Only time will tell.  _

 

_ Author and photos: Rita Skeeter. _

  
  


“You're now a vigilante hero on top of being the Saviour. Fantastic.” Severus tried to fold the paper, but had it snatched much like he'd done only moments before. 

 

“That's not what I wanted you to see. Look at the picture!” Harry slammed his finger down on the picture. 

 

Upon closer inspection, Severus saw a camera hanging around Goldstein's neck. He also saw a small Italian restaurant behind him. A restaurant that he and Harry had lunch in the day before. The same restaurant they were photographed entering and leaving. It looks like they found their stalker. 

 

“And what do you plan to do to Mr. Goldstein for this indiscretion?” Severus couldn't decide if he was worried, or entertained by the glee on Harry's face. Either way, it was an endearing expression.

 

Harry practically giggled. “I'm not going to do a damned thing! I'm going to let him panic. I'm going to send him a nice little note signed by me, with the restaurant and his camera circled, and let him stew in his own fear. He got caught! Ha!” Harry actually bounced up and down a few times. “Oh! Did you come to tell me there was a reply to your letter?”

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes I did, Ms. Watterloo should arrive any moment. So you may want to try to calm down just a bit.” 

 

As soon as Harry had wiped the giddy expression from his face, and gone back to his usual level of happiness, they heard the bell again. They walked together to the front to speak with the writer for The Prophet. 

 

Harry decided to take the lead, since this was his shop. “Good morning ma'am. Have a seat, I'll bring some tea and cookies, and we can talk.”

 

Severus watched the woman walk to the designated table. She was as tall as him, but much larger in stature. Wide shoulders, mousey brown hair, and dull brown eyes left him with the impression that she would make a great journalist if only for her ability to blend in with her surroundings. Her lips were thin, and didn't part at all when she smiled, leaving him with the impression of a lizard. 

 

“I can't wait to hear what you two have to tell me. The photos I received yesterday were wonderful.” 

 

Harry thunked the tea tray onto the table and sat down across from her, Severus sat down next to him. “They were lovely. I'd like copies of them, if you don't mind. I also know where you got those pictures, and if you ever publish images of me or my friends without our permission again, you may end up in the same situation as the photographer.”

 

Severus stared at his companion. He had not been expecting that. “Harry. Please, don't lose your head.”

 

“I'm sorry, Severus, I got a bit carried away. Ms. Watterloo, please have a cookie and ask your questions.”

 

The journalist had the decency to look terrified of the man sitting across from her. “I… I'm sorry. Rita gave me the pictures. I know she got them from Goldstein, but I'll never publish another without your permission I promise.” She stopped stammering when Harry held up a hand. “Alright, erm, are you two in a relationship?”

 

“No. We're merely friends. Harry and I share a very complicated past, and have found a lot of common ground that has made it easy for a friendship to occur.”

 

“Yes, we all know of the history between you two. You were his tormentor for seven years. That's why some of us find it difficult to believe you're even friends. Enemies would be more likely, wouldn't it?” 

 

Harry laughed. “Have you forgotten my friendship with Draco Malfoy? We were literally violent toward each other during our school years, yet we have a very solid friendship now. The past is exactly where it belongs, in the past. War does many things. It makes you really think about your priorities, and maintaining enemies was not on my list of priorities at all.” 

 

Severus was overjoyed to hear Harry say that. But his happiness was short lived. The next line from Watterloo made his blood run cold. 

 

“Harry, is it difficult for you to maintain a friendship with a man who was best friends with your mother, and in love with your father?” She grinned at Severus now, knowing she'd just caused trouble.

 

Harry laughed again, “Ms. Watterloo, Wilhelmina, I think you're mistaken. Severus and my father had a relationship like mine and Malfoy's used to be. They hated each other! He was friends with my mother, and possibly had stronger feelings for her, but I'm sure he'll tell you the same. Right, Sev… rus?” Harry faltered on the name as he looked to his right. Severus was more pale than usual, sickly looking, and he wasn't making eye contact. “Severus?”

 

“I  _ do  _ know you. Watterloo. You were in Slytherin, weren't you, about two years behind me? Wilhelm Waterloo, I see some things have changed since you graduated.” He turned to Harry, “everything she says is true. I didn't want it to come out like this. I think it's something we should discuss in private.” He looked at his hands clasped on the table, too angry to say any more without blowing something up. 

 

The Gryffindor was silent for a long time. The only indication that he actually heard anything that had been said was the slowly building tremble in the building. It started out so low, you almost didn't notice, and continued getting stronger until it felt like a mild earthquake. Wilhelmina Watterloo was petrified with fear. She was as white as a lily, and shaking just as hard as the table, chairs, and other decorations in the bakery. Then suddenly it stopped, and Harry started speaking. 

 

“Ms. Watterloo, you will leave this business immediately, and never return. You will also inform your superiors that no one from The Prophet is welcome in my business ever again. The Prophet will miss the grand opening of this bakery, and all of Mythic Alley, don't try to argue with me. I will be contacting Mr. Malfoy today and informing him of the ban on The Prophet, and I assure you he will not argue with me. You will personally retract all statements made in this morning's paper about Severus and I being in a relationship. You are you write that we are former student and teacher, and now business neighbors, nothing more. Get out. Now.”

 

She made the correct choice by bolting through the door, which exploded the moment she was through it. Severus sat completely still, afraid to move and anger Harry anymore. 

 

“I think it's best if you go as well. I can't deal with anymore today. I… let me know when Mrs. Malfoy is going to arrive at Grimmauld, I'll have the house prepared for her. You are more than welcome to visit her any time you like.” Harry stood and walked to the back. 

 

Severus listened as Harry walked up the stairs and quietly shut the door to his flat. He stood, and headed for his own home, repairing the obliterated door on his way. What started out as a beautiful new friendship was gone, destroyed in a matter of minutes, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He stumbled up the stairs to his flat, almost tripped over a table in the sitting room, and fell face first onto his bed where he finally broke down and cried for the first time since Lily died. 


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since the incident with Wilhelmina Watterloo, and Severus still hadn't seen or heard from Harry. He was terribly sad about this, but moving forward with his life as he always did. He was on his way to meet with Narcissa at Grimmauld, and the opening of Mythic Alley and all its shops was the next day. He apparated to the front door of Grimmauld and knocked. The elf he'd met with Harry opened the door. 

 

“Hello master Snape, sir. Come in. Mrs. Malfoy is in the library having tea, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.” 

 

Severus stepped in and hung his cloak on the rack. “Thank you, Martin, I know the way to the library.”

 

The little elf beamed up at him. “You is remembering my name? Master Harry was right, you truly is a kind man.” 

 

Before Severus could ask when Harry had said this, the elf popped away. He made his way up the stairs, thinking of the last time he was here, walking with Harry. Listening to Harry talk about all the changes he'd made. He was still lost in thought when he entered the library. He'd made it halfway across the room before he remembered why he was here. Standing by the fireplace was a woman he hadn't seen in eight years, he wasn't sure if he was meeting with a former friend, or an enemy who hated him for his betrayal of the Dark Lord. 

 

Narcissa's eyes were shining with unshed tears. They were almost the same shade of grey as her son's, just a little more blue. “Severus, my friend, how I've missed you. I heard that you survived the attack, but was too afraid to write to you. And then eight years later, I receive a letter from you telling me my son needs me and I'm welcome to stay here in Grimmauld Place as long as I need to. Please, tell me my baby boy is ok! He tells me he's fine in every letter.” One tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. This was all Severus needed to understand that their friendship was intact. 

 

He crossed the room to her and clasped her small hand between his. “Let's sit. This isn't going to be an easy conversation. You know Draco is gay, correct?” 

 

A small smile graced her lips. “How could I not know? I've known my son was gay since he was 4 years old. Unlike his father, I never cared. An heir to the Malfoy line was not my priority, my son's happiness was, and still is.”

 

“As it should be. Well, it seems he was seeing someone and wanted things to be in the open. However his partner did not agree, and was a cruel violent man. He. He hurt Draco. Thankfully, Draco went to Potter's, and Har- Potter had the sense to come get me. I was able to heal him completely, but I fear he will need help moving beyond this event. And who better to help him than his mother?” 

 

Tears were streaming freely on her face. “Can you bring him here? I won't tell him I know. I'll let him tell me himself. Tell him whatever you must to get him here. I know he's friends with Harry, will he come for him?”

 

“I'm sure he will come if I ask him to. Martin?”

 

Another, much smaller elf popped in. “Hello Master Snape, Mistress Black. My name is Maisy, Martin is busy making stew for supper. Can I help you?” She completed her sentence with a dainty curtsy. 

 

“It's lovely to meet you, Maisy, is it possible for you to find Draco Malfoy and ask him to accompany you here? Don't tell him his mother is here, just that his presence is required.”

 

“Oh yes, sir! I can finds him and bring him back! He is a Black, and we elves can find anyone who belongs to our family. I will be getting him for you now.” She curtsied again, and popped out. 

 

Narcissa and Severus spent several minutes talking, and waiting rather impatiently. At last, they heard the pop of Maisy's apparation downstairs. Severus stood to greet Draco as he ran up the stairs and into the room. 

 

“Severus? What's going on? Maisy appeared in my office telling me I was needed here. Is Harry ok?” He looked around the room, most likely looking for Harry, when his eyes landed in his mother. “Mother! What are you doing here? You haven't been in England since… since.” 

 

Narcissa rose, reaching her hands toward her son. He rushed toward her, and she pulled him into a hard embrace. “My darling boy. I simply needed to be with you. You're the city planner of Diagon, and your project opens tomorrow. I couldn't stay away any longer. I hope you don't mind.” 

 

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his childhood. “Of course I don't mind. I've missed you so much, please stay for a while, Mummy. Please.” He started sobbing as he said please the second time. 

 

Severus could tell he was no longer needed here. He quietly closed the library door and made his way downstairs to the floo. He asked Maisy to check on the pair soon, and stepped into the green flames and went to his flat to prepare for the next day's adventures. 

 

******

 

Harry sat at the small table in the bakery kitchen clutching a mug of coffee too tightly. Hermione was at the front explaining the cash register to the young woman Harry hired to take care of sales while he was baking. Ron sat next to him with his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

 

“Mate, you need to relax a bit. Everything is going to be fine. You've been baking for years, and I've never met anyone who doesn't love everything they've tried. This is going to be a huge success.” 

 

Harry sighed and looked up. “I know it's going to be great, I still can't stop worrying. What if I muck it all up? What if I mess up the money? What if I take too many orders and can't fulfill them? What if-”

 

“Harry James Potter, stop this at once!” Hermione was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking rather frightening. “I've sent Jovana home with strict orders to be here at 6am. We have you set up with an amazing financial advisor, and if you need help filling orders, you hire more staff! Now stop being daft and tell us what's truly bothering you.”

 

“You're right, Hermione. Blaise would never let me screw up the finances. I'm not sure what's really wrong. I'm just unhappy.” 

 

Ron glanced at him and back to Hermione as if he was afraid to say what he was thinking. “Err, Harry? Would it have anything to do with your neighbor? You still haven't told us what happened. You were so happy to be getting to know him, and then those pictures in The Prophet really did look like you were happy. And now you get all miserable anytime we mention it. We're here for you, and I'll kick his arse if he did anything to hurt you. Or I'll just hug you if it's something else.” 

 

Harry snorted a small laugh. “My goodness, Hermione it looks like his emotional range might be slightly larger than a teaspoon now.” Harry laughed for real when Ron smacked him on the head. “Alright alright! Calm down, mum! Yeah, it might have to do with him. That bint Watterloo said some things I couldn't ignore. And instead of talking to Severus about them, I just shut him out.”

 

“What could she possibly say that would make you stop talking to him altogether?” Hermione was now sitting next to him with her hand on his other shoulder.

 

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. “She told me he was in love with my father.”

 

“I'm sorry. I couldn't quite hear you through your hands. Did you say in love with your  _ father _ !? I thought he was in love with your mum!” 

 

Harry sat up. “Yeah, Ron. My father, James Fleamont Potter. Mum was just his best friend, it was dad he loved. He confirmed it all before I blew up the door and told him to leave. I was… I think I might have been getting feelings for him. How could I possibly fall for someone who wants my dead father and not me?” 

 

Hermione enveloped him in a hug as he cried. “There there darling, we're right here. Ron can you make a cup of tea? I think Harry needs that more than coffee right now. I've stashed my tension relieving tea behind his regular tea in the cupboard.” She continued stroking Harry's hair while they waited for the tea. 

 

Ron came back a few minutes later with tea and warm bread for all of them. “You've had a good cry. Now it's time to sit up, drink some tea, and come up with a plan. That's what we do best. Work together and make plans. So, what direction are we going here? Talk to Snape and figure out if he has any lingering feelings for your dad? Ignore Snape altogether and find a rebound? Go back to being a social hermit?”

 

“Ronald! Merlin you're awful!” Hermione swatted him with the book she had in her pocket. 

 

“No, Hermione, he's right! Making plans is what we do best.”

 

“See? I'm not always wrong.” Ron stuck his tongue out much like he did when they were 11. 

 

Harry laughed at his best friends. “I don't know. I'm really not sure what to do. At first I didn't even know if he was bent, now I don't know if he still only sees my father when he looks at me. Was he being kind because I still remind him of James, and he no longer needs to keep me at arm's length for my own safety? Or did he like me as Harry?”

 

The trio settled into their familiar roles for plan making. They talked for hours, going over every possible scenario for what Harry should do. In the end, Harry was just as confused as he'd been at the start. This wasn't something he'd be able to solve with a strategy. 

 

******

 

**_THE QUIBBLER_ **

 

**_Mythic Alley a Huge Success!_ **

 

_ Today marked the grand opening of Mythic Alley, pet project of Draco Malfoy, new city planner for the Diagon Alley district. Every storefront was decorated beautifully for their opening, I saw hardly any nargles anywhere! The younger crowd seemed to be absolutely thrilled with the new cafes, clothing stores, and night club.  _

 

_ The biggest hit of the day was the bakery owned by Harry Potter. Crowds were lined up for hours in hopes of tasting one cookie from the man who helped end the second wizarding war. I can personally attest to the high quality baked goods coming from his establishment. He's informed me that he has absolutely no spaces left for Christmas orders, as he'll be spending the next 2 months completing the orders he took today.  _

 

_ Glad Rags opened a new muggle style clothing store that was also a large success. Franchise owner Padma Patil promises her styles are guaranteed to help any witch or wizard pass in the muggle world with current fashions!  _

 

_ Lucy Upton is offering modern furniture in her shop. Something she says has been seriously lacking in the wizarding world. She's tired of going into wizarding homes and seeing old dusty furniture that's been passed down since the times of Merlin. If you're tired of that as well, go and talk to her about updating your decor.  _

 

_ There's also a new apothecary offering top of the line potions and ingredients. Many of the potions are only available here on Mythic Alley! Business owner Severus Snape acquires his ingredients from top suppliers such as Longbottom Greenhouses, Percy Weasley's Humane Creature Ingredient Collection Services, and more.  _

 

_ For a complete list of shops, please turn to page 10.  _

 

_ Author: Luna Lovegood-Longbottom _

_ Photos: Dennis Creevey _

 

_ ****** _

 

The bell over the door rang for the last time that day. The young woman at the front quickly waved her wand, locking the door and flipping the sign to CLOSED. Her long strawberry blonde hair swung behind her as she turned to face her boss. 

 

“Blimey, Harry! What a day! Are we absolutely sure  _ everyone _ picked up their orders?”

 

“I'm 100% sure. We are done for a week. Thank you for everything, Jovana. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Wait right there, I've got a gift for you.” Harry ducked into the kitchen and pulled the small yellow pouch out of his cloak pocket. “Here you are, dear.”

 

Jovana peeked into the pouch and gasped. “This is too much! You've already paid me and given me a Christmas bonus.” Her bright blue eyes were shining, and tears threatened to spill. 

 

Harry shuffled his feet a bit. “You deserve it for all you've done. You're not only my cashier, but you've become my apprentice in the last two months. I was also thinking that we might hire someone else to cover the front end, so you can work with me in the kitchen full-time.”

 

“Really? You want me to help you all the time?” 

 

“You're incredibly talented, and I think you'll make a great baker's assistant. Come on, I'll walk you to the apparation point, and we'll talk about it on the way.” 

 

Jovana linked her arm with Harry's, and they walked toward the entrance of Mythic Alley together, chatting the whole way. Both were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the potions master standing at the door of his shop. 

 

Severus locked the door behind himself, and walked slowly in the same direction as the other two. He was supposed to be going to Grimmauld for Christmas Eve supper with Narcissa and Draco, but he wasn't feeling very festive. He rounded the corner, arriving at an empty apparation point; the previous pair already gone. They'd seemed awfully close. Was Harry dating the young girl? Severus didn't even know if Harry preferred men of or women, yet here he was pining over the red-headed man. He missed the way he laughed, and the way his nose wrinkled when he was thinking. He missed the baked treats, the welcome basket he'd received long empty; but mostly he missed Harry's company. He felt calm and at ease when Harry was around. Who'd have ever thought that Severus Snape, the definition of Slytherin, would be most comfortable in the company of a Gryffindor?

 

The blue door to Grimmauld Place was in front of him before he knew it. He hadn't even realized he'd apparated. There was a jolly wreath hanging around the serpent knocker with a big red and green bow. Severus knocked on the door and waited for an elf to greet him. Instead, he was greeted by Draco. 

 

“Uncle Severus! Come in! Happy Christmas! Mum is just in the sitting room. We're having a glass of wine while we wait for everyone else to arrive.” 

 

Severus was confused. He hadn't known anyone else was coming tonight. “Who else are we waiting for?” 

 

Draco blushed, his fair skin going entirely pink from his ears to his chest. “Well, all of the Weasleys are coming, I may have invited them all in the hopes that just one would come. Also Harry, Teddy, and Aunt Andromeda are coming, so it'll be a full house. Oh! And Professor McGonagall! Don't know how I forgot her.”

 

Severus stopped in his tracks. “That is a large crowd. Do they all know I'll be here?”

 

“Well of course they do. You're family. Come on, mum is waiting, and I think I hear Aunt Andromeda, too. They must have used the floo.”

 

Severus followed his godson into the sitting room to find that Andromeda and Teddy were in fact already there. The young boy was sitting on the rug with a stuffed wolf, and a few toy trains. His hair was the same shade of white blonde as Draco's. 

 

“Severus, I'm so happy you could make it. Come in, you remember my sister Andromeda, and this is my nephew, Teddy.” Narcissa was positively glowing with joy. 

 

“Andromeda, it's wonderful to see you so well. And it's very nice to meet you, sir.” He stuck his hand out to the little boy.

 

Teddy giggled and shook the offered hand, his hair turning a shocking pink in the process, before going back to blonde. “Nice to meet you Sev-rus sir.” 

 

Severus smiled back at the boy. “That's a nice little trick you can do with your hair. You'll have to teach me, and I'll help you learn potions when you're ready.” 

 

“Brilliant! You hear that, Gran? He said he'll teach me potions!” 

 

Andromeda chuckled. “Yes, dear I heard. Go back to your trains. The others will be here soon, and you'll get to play with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron.”

 

“Did I hear my name? Is there a little man in here who needs attention?” They all turned to see Ron Weasley followed by Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, George, and lastly Harry. 

 

Teddy immediately ran toward Ron looking for a hug. He received hugs from the whole group, and settled back on the rug with Ron, Harry, George and Draco. George was sitting rather close to Draco. Severus watched the group start a game of exploding snap, and turned his attention back to the more mature adults. 

 

Surprisingly, Ginny was the first to address him. “Happy Christmas, professor. How has your business been doing? Every time I'm in town it looks busy.” 

 

“Thank you, and Happy Christmas. Business is going very well. It seems the public are very pleased with the quality of my potions and ingredients. I even had to hire someone to take care of customers while I brew.”

 

“That's wonderful, Severus. Harry had to hire help, too. I suspect you'll both be needing a full staff soon enough. Especially you, I've heard talk at the Ministry about hiring you for some special potions work.”

 

“Yes, I did receive an inquiry about bulk pricing on some of my potions from the aurors. I'd be happy to help however I can, so long as I stay on the right side of the government.” This garnered laughter from everyone who was listening. 

 

The fireplace flared green, and Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the flames. Everyone rose to greet her, as Maisy, the tiny elf tried to get their attention. After many failed attempts, they finally followed Maisy to the dining room for a full Christmas feast. 

 

Severus was sat next to Ginny, and across from Harry. Teddy was to Harry's right, Narcissa was at the head of table to his left. On Teddy's right was Andromeda, Hermione, Ron and George. Draco had the other end of the table with Arthur next to him, followed by Molly, Minerva, Ginny, and back to Severus. It was difficult to keep up with all of the conversations going on at once, but Severus noticed that Harry kept glancing at him, yet still not speaking to him. 

 

Dinner was spectacular, with more food than anyone could imagine, and Severus suspected the desserts were all made by Harry. They all filed back to the sitting room when dinner was over, the tree now surrounded by presents. 

 

Teddy started jumping up and down in excitement. “Gran! Do we get to open presents tonight? Oh please say yes!”

 

“Yes darling, we are opening presents tonight. You and I will be spending Christmas day here with your Aunt and cousin, but everyone else has other plans.” 

 

Molly looked sad for a moment, then brightened up. “Why don't you all come to The Burrow for Christmas tomorrow? Our family is big, and always ready to add more members. Harry already comes every year, and that way Teddy will get to spend the day with another child. Bill and Fleur will be bringing little Victoire. Everyone is welcome! Right, Arthur?”

 

“I'd never say no to you, my love.” 

 

“Molly, if you're going to invite so many extra people for Christmas, let me send the elves to help. Martin, Maisy and Lula won't mind. I'll make sure to give them a nice bonus for helping.” 

 

“Oh Harry, you're too sweet, I'll accept the help just this once. It's settled then! Everyone come over whenever you want tomorrow, and we'll celebrate together.” 

 

Teddy started to cry. “Does that mean no presents tonight?” Everyone laughed.

 

Harry swooped the boy up into a hug and sat down next to the tree with him. “Of course not, my little Moony. We'll still open them tonight, there just won't be as many to open tomorrow. Alright?” 

 

He sniffled and nodded in agreement, and settled onto the floor next to Harry while George and Draco started passing out gifts. 

 

Severus hadn't known any of the Weasleys would be here, so he was ill prepared, but he'd be ready by morning for sure.

 

Once Teddy and Andromeda had finished opening their gifts, she bid them all a good night, and shuffled her very sleepy grandson into the floo. Everyone else sat around, still talking about the past year and their plans for the future. The younger members of the group were drinking something Harry and Hermione kept calling Fireball, and laughing louder and louder. Severus found himself relaxing with a glass of wine, and conversation with people he truly cared for. Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, and Minerva were all old acquaintances and friends, and they had much to discuss. It wasn't until Minerva looked at the clock on the mantle that they realized what time it was. 

 

“My! Look at the time! Nearly one in the morning. I'm taking my tired old bones home. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight!” 

 

The rest agreed that it was time to go, except a certain fiery haired man who was far too drunk to even stand up on his own. 

 

Hermione was trying her hardest to get his cloak onto him and hustle him toward the floo. But Harry was resisting with everything he had. “No, 'Mione! I c'n doooo it muhself. Lee me lone.” 

 

“Harry, you're being ridiculous! You can't apparate in this condition! Ronald help me get him to the floo.” 

 

“Harry, mate, she's right ya know. We're sloshed. No apparatin’ for uth tonight. I'm takin’ tha floo, so should you. Ha! I'm funny!” 

 

“Damn it all, Ronald you're no help!” She got even angrier when Molly and Arthur laughed at their antics. “Do you two want to take these drunkards home? Where the blazes is George and why isn't he helping?” 

 

Narcissa looked a little sheepish. “I do believe my son and George snuck off together a while ago.” 

 

Molly exclaimed, “Oh! Oh my, really? Well that's a new development. How nice. Severus, you take Harry by one arm, I'll get the other, we should be able to get him to the floo.” 

 

Severus sighed, not really wanting this task, but knowing he had no choice. “No worries, Molly, I'll take the boy back to his flat. I do live right next door. This way I can make sure he gets into his bed, and doesn't fall out in a strangers home.” 

 

“Oh thank Merlin! You're a lifesaver, Severus!” Molly dropped the arm she had been tugging and stepped back. 

 

Severus took her place, and wrapped Harry in his arms and lifted him entirely off of the floor and started walking toward the fireplace. “If someone could throw a handful of powder in for me, I would greatly appreciate it.” He saw a puff of powder go by as the flames turned green. “Potter's flat above the bakery,” he shouted as he stepped into the flames.

 

As Severus stepped out of the fireplace in Harry's sitting room, Harry was struggling so much he caused them to fall onto the floor. Harry continued struggling while Severus just tried to disentangle himself from the very intoxicated young man. 

 

“Get off me you giant bat! Aaarrrgh!” Harry shoved one last time as Severus finally managed to prop himself up on his elbows. 

 

“Stop hitting me, brat!” The older man was just about to push himself into a standing position when two hands started pulling his hair. 

 

What started out as a struggle to separate was now a struggle of a different sort. Hot, dry lips were pressed to his. The hands in his hair were holding him in place, while cinnamon and whiskey scented breath puffed through a nose that was smashed against his own. Severus tried pulling away again as a tongue slid across his lips. He groaned in frustration and finally managed to escape. 

 

“What the hell, Potter!?” 

 

“No, you what the hell, Snape! God that doesn't even make sense! What do you want? What do I want? What the fuck is happening here?” 

 

Severus was standing, mouth agape on the other side of the room gripping the back of a chair as if his life depended on it. He took a few deep breaths, turned and stomped into the bathroom. He yanked the medicine cabinet open and rummaged around looking for a sober up potion, and a hangover potion. Finding them he stomped back into the sitting room and dropped them in Harry's lap. 

 

The Slytherin sat down in the chair, and steepled his fingers. “I refuse to speak to you in this condition. Take those, go brush your teeth, and come back out here. I'll have tea ready.” 

 

Harry swallowed the potions and stumbled to his feet, and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. After a few minutes the door opened much more calmly, and a nervous looking young man came shuffling out. 

 

“I- I'm so sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me. This is why I never drink anything stronger than coffee. I make terrible choices when I'm drunk.” 

 

Severus sighed and sat forward to pour the tea. “Here. Drink some tea and tell me what that was all about.” 

 

“Thank you. Err, I guess I want to know about you and my dad. Did you really love him? Do you still? Cuz honestly, I think I'm in love with you, and I can't stand it if you're only spending time with me because I remind you of  _ him. _ ” 

 

“Circe's tits, Harry. Are you certain that potion worked? Ugh. Fine, I suppose we'll have to have this conversation eventually, it may as well be now. Yes, I loved James. I was young and stupid. He played me for a fool, stringing me along. He never even touched me, but he made me think he cared for me in return. And then it was over. He revealed his true intentions the night Black lured me to the Shrieking Shack. Black was furious that your father saved me from Lupin, asking him if he'd taken the prank too far and actually fallen for me. James told him it was nothing, it was all a joke to him. His true love was your mother, and he was trying to get me away from her. He hoped that I would stay away from her after he broke my heart. I was nothing more than a tool to get your mother to go out with him. In the end, your father did win Lily over with his charm, and the damage to our friendship was done when I called her a mudblood, because I was more angry at him than I was her.” 

 

Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe he was hearing more about how terrible his father was. “And now? What am I to you? Revenge on your lost love? Or just a friend, and I mucked everything up by reading things wrong?” Harry had plopped back onto the floor while Severus was talking. 

 

Severus slid onto the floor and moved to Harry. He cupped his face in his hands and said, “Harry, sweet, kind, loving, wonderful Harry. You are nothing like him. You looked like him when you were a child, but that passed as you grew older. Even when you were 17, you looked more like your mother than him. Your personality is all your own, and now with blazing red hair, you are just Harry.” He wiped a tear from the younger man's cheek with his thumb. “Did you mean what you said? Are you in love with me?”

 

Harry shivered and whispered, “Yes. I fell in love with you the moment you opened that door when I was standing in the rain. I didn't know it then, but I definitely knew when you agreed to come with me to Grimmauld. Walking through the house with you was the first time it ever felt like home. Tonight with our family and friends surrounding us, all I wanted was for you to love me in return so that we could spend the rest of our lives making memories like that.” 

 

“It's not going to be easy. I'm a hard man to love, Harry. But if you're really willing to try, I am too.” 

 

“Severus, can you please kiss me?” 

 

And so he did. This kiss was nothing like the first, which was more of an attack than anything. This was sweet, and slow. He pressed his lips to the younger man's, and slowly savored the moment. Harry parted his lips for a breath, and Severus swept his tongue into the open mouth, deepening the kiss. Neither one paid any attention to the time they spent there on the floor. They just held onto each other and kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. When they finally separated, Severus stood and helped Harry to his feet. 

 

“I'm going to go back to my flat. I suspect you'll be in my kitchen around 6:30. We can have breakfast, and then go to the Weasleys together. Goodnight Harry.” 

 

“Goodnight, Severus.” He leaned in for one more chaste kiss before Severus walked through the door heading for his own flat. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. It's been a wonderful experience for my first time writing!


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas morning brought a thick blanket of snow. Severus was looking out the window in his sitting room, when he heard his front door open. He turned to find Harry walking slowly toward him. 

 

“Morning, Severus, Happy Christmas. Was last night real, or did I dream it all after coming home drunk?” 

 

Instead of answering him, Severus closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

 

After they broke the kiss, Harry laughed, “I guess it was real!”

 

“It was very real. First I had to wrestle you into the floo, and then you assaulted me in your state of drunkenness; once we finally got you sobered up we had the conversation where you informed me you're in love with me. Ringing any bells, Potter?” 

 

“The bells are ringing, Snape. Now, please tell me there's coffee.” The two laughed as they settled at the table in the kitchen. 

 

Harry found his coffee prepared exactly how he liked it, and saw that Severus had made eggs and sausages as well. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small basket that he enlarged. 

 

“Harry Potter, famous baker, has brought pastries to breakfast. What a surprise.”

 

“Oh shut up! You've enjoyed everything I've made for you. And besides, I think you'll really like these. I saw how much you liked something else, and decided to try these for you. Go on, taste.” 

 

Severus gave Harry a wary look, and took a small bite of the scone, and couldn't help humming his pleasure. “You got that lemon is my favorite after watching me try your pastries, what, two times?” 

 

“Yeah. Both times, you went straight for lemon cookies. And last night you ate two of the lemon bars, so I thought you might like lemon poppyseed scones for breakfast. You know, it's almost too predictable that the surly potions master likes sour lemon flavored things.” He was fighting the urge to laugh, and practically shaking with the effort. 

 

“I will find a way to give you detention, Potter.” 

 

Harry shivered. “I've always loved the way you say my name. It's always scared me, but the older I got the more it… intrigued me as well.”

 

Severus couldn't contain his laughter at that. He rose from his chair and started back toward the sitting room. “If you've had enough for breakfast, we should be on our way to Molly's. It's already past 8, and I'm sure she'll want you there for the morning festivities.” He was reaching for the tie at the end of his braid when Harry stopped him. 

 

“Can you leave it today? I enjoy seeing your face without the curtain of hair around it. And I… got you something for Christmas.” Again, Harry pulled a small package from his pocket, but he didn't enlarge this one. 

 

The package was wrapped in red and gold paper with a small silver bow. As he pulled the bow loose he said, “Couldn't help yourself? You just had to wrap it in Gryffindor colors?” 

 

Harry playfully slapped his arm. “It was the only paper I had! At least the bow was silver. Now look inside!” 

 

Severus looked down to see a deep green leather cord with a silver snake head on one end and a silver tail on the other. When he looked back at the other man, he had tears in his eyes. “I've always used whatever bit of string or cord I have lying around to tie my hair back. I've never had something specifically for this purpose. And never this nice. Thank you.” He cleared his throat and continued, “Would you like to open your gift now, or at the Weasleys.” 

 

Harry smiled warmly at the man he loved. “I'll open mine now, please” He took his gift, which was wrapped in green paper. “Uh huh. Green paper, couldn't resist could you?” He pulled the lid off of the box and looked inside. There he found a thin silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. “Ha! We both got each other snakes. I love it, Severus, thank you.”

 

“That's not all to your gift. The bracelet is engraved with protective runes and spells to stop you from being photographed against your will. As long as you're wearing it, a photo will only develop from pictures you know about. If you don't see the camera, or openly acknowledge that you want your picture taken, the film won't capture your image.” 

 

“Merlin's beard! That's incredible! I'll never take it off!” he flung his arms around the taller man's neck and got onto his tiptoes to kiss him. “This is the best Christmas ever! Let's go to Molly and Arthur's and celebrate with the rest of our family and friends.” He kissed Severus one last time and apparated them to The Burrow. 

 

******

 

Standing on the steps for The Burrow, Harry stepped back from Severus. “Are you ready to enter the lions den?” 

 

Understanding that Harry was unsure of how to proceed, he took the young man's hand and brushed bright red hair from his eyes. “As ready as I'll ever be.” 

 

Before they could turn to knock the door was flung open revealing a red faced Ron Weasley. “It's about damn time you two got here. Oi! I told you they'd be together by Christmas! You owe me a galleon, George!” 

 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you bet on your best friend's relationship!” shrieked Molly. 

 

“Oh come off it, mum!  _ You _ owe  _ me  _ a sickle!” Came the reply from George. 

 

Severus chuckled as they entered the sitting room. “You're all insufferable, and I wouldn't have it any other way.” He squeezed Harry's hand, and pulled him down onto the sofa next to him. 

 

Snuggled at the other end of the sofa were George and Draco, both already sporting their Weasley sweaters. Draco's was a rich blue with a silver snitch in the middle. George's was bright red with a gold exclamation mark. Looking around the room, Severus saw Weasley sweaters on everyone. He was starting to get nervous. What would be on his? Would he even have one? As he was pondering the merits of receiving a sweater, the fireplace flared and the rest of the Malfoy family stepped through. Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy were all laughs and smiles this bright Christmas morning. 

 

Little Victoire squealed in delight. “Maman! Papa! Teddy is here! Can we please open the rest of our gifts now?” 

 

Arthur stood and started passing gifts around the room. Severus watched nervously as squashy packages that were most likely sweaters were passed to the newcomers. Little Teddy immediately tore his open, revealing a bright purple sweater with a howling grey wolf. Narcissa's and Andromeda's were tasteful silver button down sweaters. One with a narcissus over the breast pocket, the other with a cluster of Japanese Andromeda blooms. At last, a squashy package was handed to Severus. He nervously pulled at the paper to find a black sweater inside. He unfolded it to reveal a green alligator in the center. 

 

“What. Draco! Did you put her up to this?” 

 

Draco was practically rolling with laughter. Molly, however looked furious. “Draco Malfoy! You told me he LIKED ALLIGATORS!” 

 

That stopped the laughter very quickly. “I'm sorry, ma'am! I couldn't resist. He spent eight years hiding in the Everglades in Florida. It was too perfect to pass up when you asked what should go on his sweater! Severus, please tell her it's funny!” 

 

The entire room turned to find Severus sitting on the sofa, proudly wearing the alligator sweater. “Spend eight years with only alligators for company, and you really do start to like them. I love it, Molly, thank you.” 

 

“Well as long as you like it, dear.” Molly turned her attention back to her grandchildren, for she considered Teddy a grandson just as much as Victoire was her granddaughter. 

 

Severus looked around the room full of happy people. So much had changed in such a short period of time. He never in a million years expected to find himself sitting by the fire on Christmas morning with the man he loves holding his hand, surrounded by people who cared for him. He hoped that this was the beginning of many more happy years to come. With one last long look at Harry, he leaned over and kissed the top of his head, and then joined the rest of his new family for the festivities. 

  
  



End file.
